1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a memory system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having memory devices, that is, a data storage device. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
Data storage devices using memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).
When flash memory devices (e.g., NAND devices) are used for extended time, endurance and retention become larger, and the number of errors in read data increases. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems to maintain decoder throughput as the age of a flash memory device increases.